


В баре

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: О чем только не говорят в барах.Написано для команды WTF Rabinovich Songs 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	В баре

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: PriestSat https://ficbook.net/authors/99948

Посетители бара стремились без лишней необходимости не подходить к этой парочке близко. Нет, вели они себя вполне прилично, уж ничуть не хуже остальных, но все равно было боязно. Половина столов вокруг них пустовала, и бармен хорошо слышал их звучные голоса. Надо сказать, парочка была выдающаяся, такие не часто захаживали к Теду.  
— Эй, принеси еще! — крикнул Теду один из них, тот что повыше. Кричать, кстати, не было нужды — Тед и так стоял к ним ближе всех остальных.  
Он нацедил две тяжелые кружки и, поставив их на стол, забрал пустые. Второй, посмуглее, схватил одну из кружек, и Тед в очередной раз подивился, какая же у него здоровенная лапа.  
Вернувшись за стойку, Тед невольно продолжил прислушиваться к их разговору.  
— Так ты хочешь сказать, что Рипли была не права? — цыкнул желтым зубом тот, что повыше, Тед обозвал его про себя Дылдой.  
— Не гони! Права, что не свалила, визжа как девчонка, но кто ж так бьет альясов?  
— Как будто у нее был большой выбор... Огнемет, да пара пушек.  
— Вот именно! Огнемет! А я о чем говорю тебе? — Смуглый аж привстал, опираясь на стол.  
— Да ты лажу какую-то гонишь, — отмахнулся Дылда.  
— Ничего не лажу. Сам подумай, вот она на корабле, в мать его, открытом космосе... — распалялся Смуглый.  
— Не ругайся, — припечатал Дылда. Смуглый недовольно засопел, но все же внял словам товарища.  
— Ладно. В космосе, понимаешь? Огнемет — плохое решение. А если обшивка загорится, а что с кислородом, как они будут дышать без кислорода, если он весь выгорит?  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Импульсную винтовку? Сколько, по-твоему, выстрелов должна сделать Рипли, чтобы покрошить одного средненького альяса? А еще не забывай, если полетят брызги, то всем достанется: и обшивке, и Рипли. А они полетят, от винтовки-то отчего бы не полететь? От огнемета альясы хотя бы сваливают подальше, и опасности залить все вокруг кислотой в разы меньше.  
Дылда сделал большой глоток, Теду показалось, что кружка опустела на четверть за один прием.  
— Ну у них же были смартганы! — продолжал настаивать Смуглый.  
— Это когда они появились-то? Только на Ахероне. К тому же смартган не слишком удобен, нужен специальный бронежилет, крепеж, он слишком большой для Рипли, его не бросишь в сторону, чтобы обе руки освободить. Одна морока, — заключил Дылда.  
— Это тебе не плазмомет! — согласно рассмеялся Смуглый.  
— А то! — поддержал его Дылда.  
Они немного помолчали, думая каждый о своем. Дылда вытянул в проход ноги в тяжелых ботинках и повращал ступнями.  
— Мне кажется, Рипли в целом нормальную тактику выбрала. Огнемет не самый плохой вариант, — снова заговорил Дылда.  
— Но только не в космосе.  
— Да хорош уже по десятому кругу одно и тоже талдычить. К тому, что происходило на Ахероне, надеюсь, ты не будешь придираться?  
— Кроме того, что людишки — алчные твари, особенно Бёрк, не буду. Там Рипли молодец, все сделала как надо. Разве что мелкую девчонку стоило бросить, тогда она и с альясами справилась бы быстрее, и королеву не притащила бы за собой на корабль, — закончив мысль, Смуглый поболтал содержимое своей кружки и, открыв пошире рот, опрокинул в нее остатки.  
— Ну хоть здесь ты согласен. Бармен! Повтори! И трубочки не забудь!  
— Что удивительного в том, что я одобряю Рипли? Вот если бы она была охотником, тогда ее тактику можно было назвать идиотской. А на коллективной охоте, вдвойне идиотской. Но она всего лишь хуман, один на один вышедший против альяса.  
Дылда при этих словах любовно погладил когтистой лапой комбистик, который в сложенном состоянии лежал на столе.  
— Запрашивай коридор на вылет, что ли. И плазмомет свой не забудь, — Дылда тряхнул дредами. — Надо успеть до начала Охоты, иначе Хантер потом веселую жизнь устроит.  
— Чтобы я забыл оружие? Ты за кого меня держишь? — Смуглый ощерился желтоватыми зубами.  
— Ладно, идем.  
— Куда это вы собрались? — шум в баре прорезал звонкий голос. Тед не видел говорившего из-за высоких спин Дылды и Смуглого, но заметил, как те пригнули головы и медленно обернулись.  
— Как это, куда? Тебя искать, Хантер, — опасливо ответил Дылда.  
Он и Смуглый развернулись достаточно, чтобы открыть Теду обзор, и он увидел невысокую, сплошь увешанную бейджами и пропусками девушку. Она стояла, уперев кулаки в бока, и гневно сверлила глазами Смуглого и Дылду.  
— Что за Охота, мать вашу? Какой еще вылет? Быстро за кулисы, ваш выход через пять минут!


End file.
